Knowing the Unknown
by aingea9867
Summary: Noel is abused by her parents. She has always been used by them, to get chores done, to get the house clean. But when she wishes for someone to protect her, she gets... 10 more than expected.
1. Chapter 1: The Purple Mystery

Character Descriptions:

Noel: 5'9" with purple hair (she dyed it, don't judge) and bright green eyes.

Nicole: 4'10" with raven colored hair and blue/gray eyes.

Noel walked into the messy green bedroom that belonged to her parents, picking up clothes along the way.

"Stupid parents, acting like wardens, telling their kid to clean their shit for them," she muttered under her breath. "I wish someone actually cared that my parents treat me like a slave.

Noel's parents always made her do this. She cleaned their room, did the dishes for them, cleaned up after their parties, smashed all the alcohol bottles they never recycled. But they still labeled her as a mad child, trying to lock her away in mental asylums, sending her to a doctor everyday. They were trying to help something that didn't exist in Noel.

She climbed into her parent's king sized bed, cuddling up in the covers.

_I wish I was just a kid again_, she thought. _My parents cared about me when I was a kid_. Her eyelids closed suddenly, but she didn't fight it. She dozed off, her purple hair falling into her face.

* * *

**Noel opened her eyes, just barely lifting her head up. She saw about 10 strange men lounging around. Her eyes opened in fear. She looked at her hands. They looked like they were drawn by a cartoon artist. Thankfully, the men were all looking away. **

_I might have time to escape,_ she thought. _Let me wait just a minute, though. They could just be more doctors._

Noel looked over to the right. There was an auburn boy in her parent's rocking chair, whistling and kicking his feet out. Right next to the chair was a somber looking, silver-haired man holding a water pipe from the sink. Despite the fact it was about 100 degrees, he was wearing a heavy beige coat and a white scarf. Next to him was an almost identical twin of the auburn, except with dark hair and a grumpy attitude. In the same area as the three others, there was a man with blonde, long hair and stubble, plucking petals off of a rose. Next to him was another silver-haired man, talking to a yellow bird. Sitting down on the ground was a blonde man with his hair slicked back, his muscles showing through his shirt, his pale blue eyes focused on the silver-haired man. In the very middle of the room, there was a hispanic-looking man in a tan army uniform, talking to the grumpy twin in Spanish, only getting curses in reply. Next to the Spaniard was a raven-haired man, muttering what seemed like prayers in Japanese. Near him was another man, his dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, sleeping with his head down. Noel moved her lead to the left, her eyes meeting with a dirty blonde's. Her eyes widened. The teenager shushed her with his gloved hand.

"They'll find out you're awake. I don't want them to overwhelm you," he whispered.

"Who are they?" Noel asked.

"We'll explain later. Now get some more rest," he said, his aviator jacket rustling as he moved back to his original position beside the bed. Noel closed her eyes, which were still heavily lined, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Noel opened her eyes, looking at the digital clock, She bolted upright.**

"I'm gonna be late!" she screamed. Everyone jumped a little bit, at her sudden scream. She scrambled out of the bed, grabbing at the doorknob, running into a man with a cup of tea.

"Sorry, love," he yelled back to her as she continued running. Noel finally reached the door of her bedroom, opening one of her bureau drawers. Instead of her regular clothes, it was filled with different uniforms. That's when she realized that her bed was gone.

"No!" she screamed, grabbing at the uniforms, hoping that there would be one article of clothing underneath that belonged to her. She felt a hand grab her arm. She whipped her head around, to find that it was the muscular blonde.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a thick German accent.

"I'm gonna be late for school!" she yelled, struggling in his grip, which only tightened.

"There are no schools in the vicinity of this area," a Brit said, walking in the doorway.

"Yeah, I go to school in Reading," she said.

"I've never heard of Reading," the German man said, letting her go. "Can you tell me what you're doing here?"

"I… don't know," Noel said. "But this is… was… my room. I don't know what happened." The Brit murmured something under his breath, somewhere along the lines of, 'Stupid spell, I knew it wouldn't work'.

"This is freaky," she said. "Just freaky."

The German man and the Brit led her back to the room. The Brit opened the door, and everyone's head lifted up, except for the man with the dark brown hair, he was still sleeping.

"She doesn't know how she got here," one of the men said. Noel couldn't tell which one, her vision was blurring.

"Whoah, dude, is she okay?"

"Aiyah!"

"What's going on?"

She saw only black spots before her eyes. She allowed her eyelids to close, her body to crumple beneath her.

**A/N: Okay, first chapter of my new fic! Yay! I really couldn't describe the "men" better than I already did. I just kind of used "the man with _" over and over again. I wish I could've done better, though :l. So, anyways, next chapter is going to come soon! R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Okay, so I've really been slacking off on this story, like all of my other stories. Trust me, I will try my best to continue these, even though some of my info is a bit outdated/hazy/I probably haven't watched this movie/TV show in about a year now. I will be continuing this story, just don't worry. This will appear on all of my stories that I haven't updated in a while (about a year now).


End file.
